The Lottery Ticket
by Debz
Summary: read it!


"Hey Travis, my main man, wuzzup? " asked my best friend, Curt Phillips. I stared at him. He was eating out of a jumbo-sized bag of Doritos and he had orange stuff from the Doritos on both his hands and around his mouth. Having Curt as my friend isn't very pretty. He's a good 172 centimeters tall with thick brown hair, but he probably weighs more than his height. He's always eating things, and his eating habits are so bad, that sometimes I even wonder if more food gets into his mouth or onto the floor. He wrinkled the Doritos bag and put it into his backpack; then he took out a jumbo sized Mars Bar. "Nothing much," I said, trying not to get too close to his orange fingers.  
  
"Wanna go over to that new arcade? I wanna go blast some of those Mega Monsters into shreds."  
  
"No can do buddy. The Rat piled me up with homework today, maybe tomorrow though," I replied with a deep sigh.  
  
"Haha, too bad you got Mr. Rattern this year for homeroom. I'm gonna go hang out at the arcade. Don't forget to buy a lottery ticket! Remember, we're splitting the money if we win. Cya!" Curt turned his back, and still taking bites out of his candy bar, waved me a pitiful goodbye.  
  
This was my first day at Bunson Junior High, but Curt and I had been friends ever since first grade. We basically are brothers! Well, except for our appearances. I 'm 154 centimeters tall and I weigh about 44 kilograms. I have light blond hair and "baby blue eyes", as my mom calls them. They're actually a dark murky blue that everyone thinks is creepy. I think they're pretty cool because I'm the only person that has them.  
  
"How was school today?" my mom asked me as I banged open the front door of my house.  
  
"Fine," I mumbled and I jumped up the staircase, two steps at a time towards my room. I dumped my backpack at the foot of my table and sat down. I had to write a two-paged essay about how Junior High was different from Elementary School. Talk about boring!  
  
I turned on the TV and cranked the sound to the max. My bedroom door opened and my sister (who is in tenth grade and thinks looking "hot" is everything) stuck her head in.  
  
"Shut up will you? I'm trying to put on some mascara and I can't concentrate when you're watching Barney on TV!" and slammed the door closed.  
  
"The Queen of monsters has finally gone." I yelled back at her. She is such a pain in the butt!  
  
"Lottery Tickets, don't forget to buy them because tonight, someone will be the lucky winner of one million dollars!" went the TV. The lottery! I had meant to get some lotto tickets, but it just slipped out of my mind! I rushed out of my room, passed the queen of monsters, passed my mom who was currently occupied by the over- flowing kettle of boiling water, and out the front door.  
  
I was out of breath when I reached the store where they were selling lotto tickets.  
  
"One lotto ticket. Let the computer pick the numbers."  
  
"Hey little kid, buying just one lotto ticket won't let you win the lottery. People buy100 tickets, but still don't win!" grumbled a gruff looking man by the counter.  
  
"I don't care, and don't destroy my hopes!" I yelled back to him as I ran back home.  
  
I softly opened the front door and creeped up to my room. I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on.  
  
".And tonight's lucky number for the lottery are 5,10,11,26,31,40", Those were the numbers that were on my ticket! I had won the lottery! I was about to jump up and scream at the top of my lungs like a girl, but suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the lottery ticket out of my hand, though the window, and down to the busy street below. I jumped down the stairs two at a time while my mom was calling from the kitchen.  
  
"Travis! Stop that ridiculous running and come eat your dinner like a civilized person." I just ignored her. I had to get that ticket!  
  
I opened the door and ran onto the street. It wasn't there! I caught a glimpse of something white flying through the air. There it was! "Yes!" I thought, "Now I can get back home to tell mom and Curt the good news!" I ran to catch the lottery ticket, but it was just outside my reach. With a huge smack, I was on the ground. I had hit a cement wall and the lottery ticket flew right over it.  
  
"Darn it with this wind!" I cried frustrated. I ran around the cement wall until I finally found an opening. I looked around and found it in a tree. I started climbing up the tree, but when I was half way there, it got blown away by the wind again.  
  
"Argg!" I yelled. Mad at the wind and at my luck, I started running again.  
  
As I was running, my nose started to twitch. There was an awful smell coming from my left.  
  
"At least I don't hafta go looking in big fat piles of pig manure for my lottery ticket." I grumbled to myself for me to feel a little bit better about my situation. To my left was the largest pig farm in America, "The Pork Heaven". The wind suddenly changed directions. The lottery ticket was now flying toward the pig farm!  
  
I squished my nose and walked into the pig farm. There was the lottery ticket, plop in a big fat puddle of mud. Or was that pig manure? I just couldn't be too sure about it. I stuck my hand in to get the ticket. The brown glob felt cold and slimy. "I'm gonna hurl if I don't hurry up and find that stupid ticket!" I gasped. I dug around and I finally found the ticket. I gratefully ran all the way back home.  
  
"TRAVIS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???!!! WHAT IS THAT AWFUL SMELL???" my mom screamed into my ear the minute I opened the door.  
  
"Don't worry ma! I just went chasing after a million dollars!" I took the lottery ticket out of my pocket and waved it in front of her.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Did we win the million dollar lottery?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Yup!" I grinned back at my mom's astonished face.  
  
My mom took the ticket away from me and stared at it. Then she stared at the TV.  
  
"Travis you jokester, we didn't win. The numbers on your ticket were from last week's lottery! Now, don't try to fool your mother again!"  
  
"Last week's?" Then I realized what had happened. When I was watching the news, it was talking about last week's numbers. I had heard it wrong! I let myself plop onto the floor in disgust. All the stuff I had just done for a lousy lottery ticket!  
  
"I'm never gonna buy another lottery ticket again!" 


End file.
